heavy in your arms
by theredqueenofprima
Summary: Daltonverse. Logan is going away for the weekend and Julian shows him how much he'll miss him. Julian/Logan.


**heavy in your arms | **julian/logan  
><em>logan is going away for the week and julian shows him how much he'll miss him.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Julian and/or Logan. They're all property of the lovely Ms. CP Coulter for her fanfiction, Dalton. Also, I don't own Heavy in your Arms by Florence + the Machine wherein the title of this fic comes from.  
><strong>AN: **Um, this is the prelude to a much more pornier (?) one-shot. This was only supposed to be a brief mention in the one-shot but it grew into its own scene so I thought, might as well post it. So enjoy! Also, many thanks to Dani for looking over this for me! Thanks Danners!

* * *

><p>"<em>We are not having sex <em>on my baby, Julian!" Logan growled as Julian bent over the black piano, stark naked from the waist down, ass in the air, exposing himself fully to Logan. "Christ, Jules. We can't."

"Come on, Lo," Julian murmured breathily as he looked over his shoulder, staring at Logan through hooded eyes. "I feel so empty without you inside me. Just please. Just…come on."

"Fuck it," Logan muttered under his breath as he reached for his jeans, unbuttoning it with skilled fingers. Julian lit up as he watched Logan slowly undress himself, shoving his underwear along with his jeans as he toed his shoes off with practiced ease so he could step out of the bundle of clothes at his feet. He proceeded to bend over and remove his socks – Julian won't have sex with him if he's wearing socks because, according to the actor, that is just plain tacky – before he pulled his shirt over his head.

Julian's eyes roved over his boyfriend's fully naked form as Logan stalked over to him. His eyes fluttered close as Logan gripped his hips, squeezing a little before trailing his fingers down to Julian's perfect ass. So round, so perfect, and so his.

"Lube," Logan managed to mutter, hands splayed across the other boy's ass. "I need to – lube. To prepare you and.."

"No need," Julian told him, voice a little rough. He pushed his ass back against Logan's hand, urging him to look. Logan bit his lower lip as he spread Julian's ass cheeks, exposing his pretty little hole to him. Logan made a pleased little noise in the back of his throat as his thumb grazed Julian's hole, finding it slick and ready for him. He shifted his hand a little, pressing his pointer finger against Julian's entrance before pressing in, finding little resistance.

In front of him, Julian pressed his upper body a little flatter on the surface of the piano, his hands scrambling for purchase as Logan moved his finger inside him, more curious inspection than actually preparing him. He let out a pleased little moan as Logan pressed another dry finger in , squirming a little at the slight but not unwelcome burn and whining when Logan pulled his fingers out, leaving him empty.

"Okay," Logan murmured, sounding a little distracted. "Okay. Condom. We need—yeah. Condom." Julian glanced back at his boyfriend, feeling the slightly frantic movement of his hands against his hips, and laughed breathlessly at the sight of his eyes darting around the room, as if expecting that the condom would suddenly appear in front of him.

Pitying him a little, Julian reached for the front pocket of his shirt, retrieving the condom packet he placed there for this exact reason. He nudged his ass back against Logan's hands, brushing against Logan's erection mostly by accident – eliciting loud moans from both of them at the contact – and catching his attention. Still a little dazed, Logan looked at him then to his hand that was reaching out behind him, handing him the condom.

He almost laughed out loud at the sheer relief on Logan's face, as if he was honestly debating prior whether or not it was worth the trouble of running upstairs to their room to get a stupid fucking condom. He tore open the packet and rolled the condom over his erection, squeezing the base of his cock a little to prevent himself from coming from the sudden contact. "Jules, we need lube."'

Julian shook his head as he turned around and dropped to his fucking knees in front of Logan, and swallowed Logan's cock whole. Logan's breath stuttered dangerously as his hands flailed a little, his knees weakening at the sudden – even if a little dulled – warmth surrounding his cock. His tongue swirled around Logan's cock, paying special attention to the vein running at the underside of his cock that always has Logan moaning desperately. Logan's hands found themselves through Julian's soft locks, tugging a little every time Julian took him deeper until the tip of his cock was bumping the back of Julian's throat. Julian kept on going, hollowing his cheeks to suck at his cock a little more desperately, one of his hands wrapped around the base, preventing Logan from coming if necessary.

All too soon, Julian was pulling away, his intent only being covering his erection with spit as a poor substitution for lube rather than bringing Logan on the edge. He knew it would probably hurt a little more this way but he wants it. He wanted to feel Logan until he came home and repeated the process all over again. He gave the tip a little goodbye lick before standing up and turning around again, presenting himself to Logan.

"Uh-uh," Logan murmured breathlessly as he gripped Julian's hips and turned him around. Julian looked at him a little confusedly. "If we do it like that, you're going to come all over my baby and come stains are a bitch to get of wood."

Julian stifled his laughter at the unintended pun and said nothing as he let Logan basically manhandle him to hoist him up the piano for a better angle. Logan pulled him towards the edge before Julian wrapped his legs around Logan's waist to pull himself a little closer. Logan reached between them, and positioned his cock against Julian's entrance before slowly pushing inside. Julian hissed at the friction – it was a little too dry – before gritting his teeth and used his legs as leverage to pull Logan deeper in him. Both of them let out a sound between a moan and a groan when Logan was finally fully inside of Julian.

"Fuck," Julian breathed out as Logan stayed still for a moment, trying to distract himself from the warm and tight heat suddenly surrounding his cock because God, he didn't want this to be over so soon. Logan's hands remained on Julian's hips, his grip tight enough to bruise, but Julian didn't mind. Julian wanted Logan to mark him.

Logan started to pull out a little, though there wasn't much room to move with Julian's thighs wrapped around his waist, before thrusting back in. He fucked Julian slowly, teasingly, circling his hips a little – the way Julian liked it. It wasn't long before Julian was panting, reaching out to cradle Logan's face in his hands, reaching to press his lips against his, puling Logan deeper inside him as he went. Julian dragged his lips away at a particularly well-angled thrust, Logan's cock dragging against his prostrate at every thrust. Julian mouthed at Logan's bare shoulder, blunt fingernails scratching against Logan's back.

"Harder, _fuck," _Julian moaned as Logan started to fuck him a little harder, hard enough to jolt him back a little on the piano. He used his thighs as leverage to meet Logan thrust for thrust, pulling Logan's cock as deep as he could. "_Oh _god. Yes, yes, _right there_. Fuck."

Logan's thrusts started to get erratic, pressing in deeper inside of Julian, tilting his hips and making sure that he hit Julian's prostrate because _fuck_ he didn't want to come before the other boy did. He loved the way Julian's inner muscles clenched around his cock when he came. He reached between them and grasped Julian's neglected cock, the angle making it a little difficult but Logan made it work, and used every trick he knew Julian loved. Julian started to moan a little louder, the way he always did when he was _so, so close_ so Logan started to jerk him off a little faster, twisting his wrist on the upstroke – swiping his thumb at the precum gathering at the tip.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. God, I'm so close, Lo," Julian gasped out, as Logan started to fuck him harder, deeper, his hand still moving against Julian's cock, faster now that Julian's close. "Logan!"

Julian keened, the sound so high and so perfect in Logan's ears, as he started to come, shuddering and gasping - god, Logan could feel him _everywhere_ - and coating Logan's hand and stomach. The way his Inner muscles clenched around Logan's cock caused pushed Logan off the edge, Julian's name on his lips.

They both lay there, gasping and so, so out of breath but that was _so _good but they were so spent and Logan has to leave in a couple of minutes but Julian doesn't want to let him go. Ever. He peppered kisses all over Logan's face, still refusing to let Logan untangle himself in him, even though Logan's going soft inside of him and they're all sticky and gross from his own come and Logan _really, really _needs to go.

"I'll call you every day, okay?" Logan murmured as he reached up and tried to untangle Julian's arms from around his neck.

"Every hour," Julian murmured, correcting him as he allowed Logan to pull out. He hissed at the sudden emptiness, wishing that Logan would just remain deep inside him all the time.

"Every three hours," Logan compromised. Julian nodded, appeased. Logan helped him off the piano, cradling his face as he regained his footing and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. "God, I'm gonna miss you so fucking much."

"It's only for a week," Julian reminded him, kissing him sweetly. "And then you'll be home. With me. For Christmas. And then—" Julian paused, pressing another kiss against Logan's lips. "We're going to spend all day – no, _all week_ – tangled up in our silk sheets and just _being_ with each other. Just to make up for all the days you weren't here."

Logan grinned, leaning forward to kiss Julian again. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
